falloutfandomcom_no-20200213-history
Rivet City
|type =stor |bilde =Rivet City Aerial2.jpg |besk = |sted = loc.jpg |kart =Map f3 rivetcity upperdeck.jpg |kart besk =Rivet City - Øvre Dekk 300px Midship Deck Kart |merke =Rivet City |leder =Rivet City Council |doktor =Rivet City Clinic |handelsmenn=A Quick Fix (kjemikalier) Flak 'N Shrapnel's (våpen) Gary's Galley (mat) Potomac Attire (klær) Rivet City Supply (skrap) The Muddy Rudder (drinker) |extra =Bridge Tower Capitol Preservation Society Rivet City Science Lab Saint Monica's Church Weatherly Hotel |quests =Scientific Pursuits The Waters of Life The Replicated Man Stealing Independence The Wasteland Survival Guide Those! Strictly Business You Gotta Shoot 'Em in the Head A Nice Day for a Right Wedding Church Donations Council Seat Light-Fingers Hargrave Overdose Slave Hunt Suicide Watch The Runaways }} Rivet City er den største menneskelige bosettelsen i Capitol Wasteland, eller Washington, DC-området. Innbyggerene bor i individuelle rom på skipet, og et antall vakter roterer 24 timer dagen for å beskytte skipet mot Raidere, Super Mutanter og alle andre sikkerhetstrusler. Rivet City har også en markedsplass, kalt for «The Rivet City Marketplace», samt et amerikansk historiemuseum, et laboratorium, en bar og ett hotell, hvor alle har relaterte quests. Beboerene i Rivet City er sansynligvis de mest «normale» i spillet, på lik linje med de som har bodd/bor i hvelv, da de har ingen sykdommer og er avskåret fra utsidens post-apokalyptiske verden. Beliggenhet Rivet City ligger helt sør-øst på kartet, nær Anacostia. Det er lettest å nå dit ved å følge den østre siden av elva Potomac, og krysse over ved Tepid Sewer eller ved the Citadel, eller ved å svømme over fra Arlington Library. Det er også mulig å gå dit fra the Jefferson Memorial. Om du kommer ut bakdøren fra GNR Building kan du komme hele veien under bakken fra Collapsed Car Tunnel, forbi Museum Station og fortsette videre sør til Anacostia-stasjonen. Det er også en intercom-knapp på bygningen hvor Carlos ber etter vann. Om man trykker på denne blir bryggen til Rivet City sendt ut så folk kan komme over til båten og inn i byen. Historie Rivet City ligger inni ett hangarskip som lå ved Washington Navy Yard da Great War begynte, og ble strandet der da vannivået i Anacostia og Potomac-elvene sank. Samfunnet ble grunnlagt av folk som før var medlemmer av Naval Research Center, som flytte tskipet for å kunne bruke fasilitetene, og finne seg ett sikkert sted å bo. Innen 2277 var Rivet City den eneste leverandøren av spiselig mat som ikke var strålet, i hele Capital Wasteland. De brukte det til å bytte til seg viktige råmaterialer fra andre bosetninger. Merkbare steder Innenfor den avstengte «byen» kan man se ett klart skille mellom sosiale klasser, hvor de som bor på de lavere dekkene på skipet blir behandlet som uønskete av «øvre-dekkerne». Rivet City inneholer en stort og aktiv markedsplass, samt flere andre institusjoner: * Saint Monica's Church, ett slags Kristent, religiøst samfunn. * Capitol Preservation Society — et slags museum som inneholder gjenstander fra før krigen, med historisk verdi. * Weatherly Hotel — et hotell styrt av Vera Weatherly * Et stort, fullt og godt bevoktet arsenal. * Muddy Rudder — en bar på det nederste dekket. Heldigvis er Rivet City godt skiltet, i motsetning til The Citadel. Den brukne baugen på skipet ble separert fra hoveddelen av hangarskipets struktur, og er halvveis oversvømt. Den nedre delen er bebodd av Mirellurks, mens man kan finne Pinkerton i den øvre delen. For spilleren utforsker skipet, og ser på Bridge Tower, bør man gå gjennom alle dører som leder ut. Disse leder gjerne til områder hvor man kan gå, hvor det ofte finnes ammunisjonsbokser eller andre gjenstander som er verdt å ta. For å komme inn til Rivet City må man klatre til tredje etasje på tårnet like ved Rivet City sin markør på kartet. Der kan man finne en intercom like ved Carlos, fyren som spør etter Purified Water. Når man aktiverer denne vil broen som fører til skipet føres ut, etter en kort dialog. Nord-vest for Rivet City finner man en Super Mutant-leir hvor man kan finne en Lying, Congressional Style, samt en fange. Opptredener Rivet City vises kun i Fallout 3. Folk right|thumb|330px|Panoramabilde av Rivet City fra spillet Figurer som ikke kan drepes * Shrapnel * Doctor Preston * Harkness (Utenfor) * C.J. Young * James Hargrave * Abraham Washington Relaterte Quests På Upper Deck kan du leie ett hotellrom for 120 caps fra Vera Weatherly, eller hennes robot. Etter å kjøpe hotellrommet får du tilgang til det gratis. Med det rommet følger en seng, som gir deg en Well Rested bonus som gir deg +10 % experience. Noen ganger vil rommet ha en Average lås på seg, men du mister ikke Karma for å dirke låsen. Bobbleheaden for Intelligence står på bordet i Science Lab. * Scientific Pursuits * The Replicated Man * Stealing Independence * The Wasteland Survival Guide * Those! * A Nice Day for a Right Wedding * Church Donations * Council Seat * Light-Fingers Hargrave * Overdose * Slave Hunt * Suicide Watch * The Runaways thumb|300px|Rivet City konseptkunst Drepe karakterer i Rivet City, og å gjør dem til slaver Når du gjør questet Strictly Business er en av oppgavene å gjøre Flak, medeieren av Flak and Shrapnel og innbygger i Rivet City. Det anbefales at du ikke gjør ham til slave før du har gjort ferdig størsteparten av spillet og har store mengder ammo. Grunnen til dette er at om man gjør Flak til en slave, kommer Shrapnel til å vandre tilfeldig rundt i verdenen (selv om han ikke kan dø), og da er det begrenset hvor mange du kan handle våpen med. Flak, sammen med Brock (som du kan finne i The Muddy Rudder) er to karakterer i Rivet City som kan bli gjort til slaver. Om du prøver å gjøre dette og blir tatt i prosessen, kan du stikke av fra Rivet City ved å springe så langt bort at du ikke lenger blir etterfulgt eller skutt på, og deretter fast-travle til en annen by. Vent 24 timer og kom tilbake, og alt burde ordne seg. Dette fungerer også om du dreper noen av beboerene i Rivet City. Om du dreper eller gjør noen andre i Rivet City til slaver, og blir tatt, vil enkelte karakterer (hovedsaklig vaktene i Rivet City) ha unike dialoger når du går inn i byen igjen. Når du går ved siden av dem kan de si ting a la "«you’re lucky I don’t kill you for what you pulled», «I’m going to give you a second chance», eller «we’re told to forgive and forget what you did.» Noen butikkeiere kan også si rare ting etter at du har begått en forbrytelse i Rivet City. Bak Scenen Craig Mullins sin konseptkunst, utgitt den 15. mai 2007, viser en by med ødelagte skyskrapere og en hangarbåt som har kjøt på grunn, og er koblet til en av skyskraperene ved en brygge.http://www.nma-fallout.com/forum/album_page.php?pic_id=2098 Hangarskipet ser ut til å være USS Oriskany, selv om bildet er speilet, noe som plasserer øya på feil side av skipet.http://www.nma-fallout.com/forum/album_page.php?pic_id=2099 Bildet som ble brukt som referanse kan finnes på ett nettsted som er dedikert til sjøskip.http://www.navsource.org/archives/02/023435.jpg Gitt fartøyets beliggenhet (Washington Navy Yard), er det lett å anta at skipet egentlig er fra et museum. Denne teorien støttes av at det er flere antikke fly på dekket. Disse ser ut til å være en kombinasjon av Grumman Panthers og Lockheed SeaStars. Slike morderne hangar-museer som USS Lexington viser frem fly på dekk. USS Oriskany var et Essex-klasse hangarskip, hvorav kun fire andre finnes og er åpne som museer: USS Hornet i Alameda, California; USS Lexington i Corpus Christi, Texas; Uss Yorktown i Charleston, South Carolina og USS Intrepid i New York City. (Oriskany er nå et kunstig rev utenfor kysten i Florida. Kilder * Juli 2007-utgaven av Game Informer magazine * Konseptkunst av Craig Mullins * [http://www.uss-hornet.org USS Hornet Museum] * [http://www.intrepidmuseum.org USS Intrepid Museum] * [http://www.usslexington.com USS Lexington Museum] * [http://www.patriotspoint.org/exhibits/yorktown/ USS Yorktown Museum] Notiser * Det er egentlig ganske enkelt å stjele Combat Shotgun, Chinese Assault Rifle, Sledgehammer og andre våpen som ligger på hyllen i Market, om du bare gjemmer deg bak hyllene mens du stjeler dem. * En enda enklere måte å stjele hvilken som helst av gjenstandene er å plukke den opp ved bruk av R3/Z, og flytte den til et skjult sted. * Om man følger etter folk inn i hjemmene deres kan det resultere i at du blir fanget der og du blir anklaget for å trenge deg inn på privat område. * Om du er i Rivet City Marketplace like før det stenger vil folk advare deg; om du ikke forlater, vil hele byen bli fiendtlig mot deg. * Om noen vakter åpner døren til Rivet City Armory (døren like ved Private Jones med en Very Hard lås), og den fiendtlige roboten på innsiden ser deg vil mesteparten, om ikke hele, byen bli fiendtlig mot deg. * Om du stjeler fra vaktene mens de sover, vil noen av beboerene rømme fra deg, men ingen vil bli fiendtlige. * Om du har høy nok speech (Child at Heart perken vil hjelpe) kan du få James Hargrave til å stikke av hjemmefra, og du vil finne ham like ved Anacostia Crossing. Om du snakker til ham der vil han spørre deg om du kan ta ham med hjem (MERK: du kan kun få denne muligheten én gang). Om du sier at du skal hjelpe ham, vil han følge etter deg overalt hvor du går, så lenge du går manuelt. Så snart du bruker fast travel vil han automatisk gå rett hjem. Han gjør ganske mye skade, og siden han er ett barn kan han ikke dø. Bugs * Om du går inn hovedinngangen i Rivet City, (som er inngangen til trapper) og du har Fawkes med deg, vil han bli sittende fast i trappene med mindre du går gjennom en dør som krever at spillet laster. (Merk: Noen ganger vil han bli sittende fast PERMANENT, og du må laste innen tidligere save for at han skal slippes løs.) * Om du er på Rivet City Middeck er det en stor sjanse for at spillet fryser, selv om du forlater området etterpå. Sjansen for at dette skjer økes om du bruker Plan C (slakt) i byen, og kan også skje i markedet. Det er ukjent hva som forårsaker dette, og man har ikke funnet noen måte å fikse det på. * Hvis du, i Rivet City Marketplace, hopper opp på bordet hvor maten blir solgt, kan du bli sittende fast og må laste inn den siste saven. * I hallene i middeck er det noen små stiger, som kan forårsake at du blir sittende fast om du klatrer opp på dem. Du må da laste inn en tidligere save. * Inni Common Rooom, hvis man går inn i ett av innhykkene i dørkarmen og ser rundt i rommet kan man se ett blått område. * Utenfor skipet, nær bryggen, er det et samling med ammo og first-aid. Hvis du går nærme noen av veggene her vil du falle gjennom skipet og bli sittende fast innenfor, med ingenting annet en radioaktivt vann rundt det. Det samme skjer hvis du hopper fra Flight Deck til etasjen nedenfor og går inntil veggene her. * Spillet har for vane å fryse veldig mye utenfor Rivet City, på vei til Jefferson Memorial, omtrent hvor Super Mutantene er, så du bør prøve å holde deg vekke fra dette området. Dette skjer oftere om du har fullført The Waters of Life questet, når Enclave har satt opp et kraftfelt rundt bygningen. * Om du stjeler fra flere folk (muligens også om du stjeler fra kun en), vil Harkness referere til deg i en flytende dialog som 'petty thief' (småtyv), selv om ingen så at du gjorde det. Dette har ingen effekt på de skikkelig dialogene. * Om man dreper en NPC i Rivet City mens man bruker Chinese Stealth Armor og et lyddempet våpen, vil innbyggerene i Rivet City bli fiendtlige mot deg i mellom ti sekunder og to minutter. Etter tiden har gått, og NPCene har blitt grønne (vennlige) i kompasset, kan du fortsette med en vanlig dialog. (Skjer både på Xbox 360 og PC). * Mens Trinnie sover, er Belle sin dør «ueid» (grønn, og mulig å åpne), og hun kan tydeligvis finne deg selv om døren er lukket bak deg. Dette fører til at det er veldig vanskelig å stjele ting fra hyllene. * Av en eller annen grunn, kan nesten alle NPCene som kan bli funnet i markedet bli sittende fast utenfor hovedinngangen til markedet. Det virker som om de enda tror at de er i markedet, og driver butikken. Om du har problemer med å finne en NPC, er det godt mulig at de falt ned i vannet nær inngangen. de:Rivet City en:Rivet City es:Rivet City fa:Rivet City fi:Rivet City fr:Rivet City hu:Rivet City it:Rivet City pl:Rivet City sv:Rivet City ru:Ривет-Сити uk:Рівет-Сіті zh:Rivet City Kategori:Rivet City Kategori:Steder i Fallout 3 Kategori:Karakterer i Rivet City